<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I can't stop thinking about you." by PentoPaper23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817009">"I can't stop thinking about you."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23'>PentoPaper23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tarlos Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends Being Cute, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Established Relationship, Hand Job, M/M, Smut, its smut ma dudes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:53:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tarlos Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I can't stop thinking about you."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I can't stop thinking about you." Carlos attacks TK as soon as he gets home.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>TK hasn’t even put his bag down before he felt himself being slammed against the front door. Lips attacked his and hands were grabbing at his shirt. He smiled against the frantic lips.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I can’t stop thinking about you,” Carlos said pulling back for a second then diving back in to suck a mark on TK neck. TK hummed happily and relaxed against the door his arms wrapping around his </span>
  <span>boyfriend's</span>
  <span> neck. He sighed when he felt their hips connects and started slowly rocking again Carlos, said man groaned and bit TK’s neck, the nip just crossing the line into painful pleasure.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I should work doubles more often, if this is the homecoming I get.” TK laughed, pulling Carlos’s lips back to his. The pair’s kisses grew heated as hands pulled shirts open and tugged opened belts and zippers. TK moaned as Carlos’s hand dipped into the front of his boxers, giving him a gentle tug.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bedroom?” Carlos asks his hand started to move slowly against TK hardening cock. TK bit his lip and nodded.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Defiantly</span>
  <span>” </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>